


That Fool, Nightwing

by Sam4265



Series: Jaydick Prompts [15]
Category: DCU
Genre: League of Assassins AU, M/M, league of assassins!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9729248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam4265/pseuds/Sam4265
Summary: For those of you who requested a sequel to Security Risk, here's my Valentine's gift to you.Bruce now knows that Dick has been seeing a member of the League of Assassins, and he’s not happy about it.





	

Dick took his time getting back to the manor. He didn't want to confront Bruce but he knew that at this point he'd have to. When he entered the Batcave they were all standing there waiting for him. Not only Bruce, but Alfred, Tim, Damian. The only person who wasn’t there was Barbara, but Dick didn’t take that as approval. More likely what she had to say to him should be said in private. 

“Ok,” Dick started. “Get it out now.”

Bruce slammed his fist down on one of the lab tables, shattering a test tube full of God only knew what. 

“Dick!” He roared. “This isn’t something to joke about! This is the League of Assassins! These are trained killers who would use you to get what they want.” With every word Bruce drew closer until he was nearly nose to nose with Dick.

“You think he’s only with me to find out information on us?”

“Yes,” Bruce snarled. “I absolutely do. He already knows who you are, doesn’t he?” 

Dick swallowed hard.

“This is beyond stupid, Dick, this is childish behavior. I expected more from you.” 

That hurt more than Dick would admit. He’d always been the grown up, the responsible one. Of the five of them in that room, he and Alfred were the ones who looked after everybody else. Bruce could barely be trusted with his own welfare, and constantly needed somebody to look after him. Tim was still a teenager, and was prone to making teenage mistakes, and Damian, well Damian was only ten. No matter how grown up he may act, he was still only a child, and too much life Bruce for anyone to rest easy. 

“You expected more from me?” Dick said, suddenly quiet, angry. He could stand being held to a higher standard, and he’d had to for most of his life, but this was just taking it too far. They were all free to make mistakes, but the moment he did something they didn’t like he was being childish? No.

“Why? Because you’re such an incredible role model?” Dick snapped. “Because you’ve never slept with a villain before? Cough, Talia, cough Selena, _cough_. Because no one in this room has ever made a mistake? I seem to remember Tim hacking into the Gotham Academy to make sure he was on track to valedictorian. And don’t forget that only a month ago Damian was almost suspended for picking a fight with a kid _four years older than him!_ ” All three of them had the decency to look uncomfortable, but Bruce was unwavering. 

“Dick,” Tim said from the back, using the same voice he used on recently orphaned children and stray animals. “We’re just worried about you. Members of the League aren’t exactly known for their honesty. There’s no way you can be sure that this Jason guy isn’t just… sleeping with you to get information.” 

Dick felt a burning sensation in the back of his eyes. 

“You all think he’s just fucking me to get information on us.” Dick said emotionlessly as he stared at the floor.

“Well-“ Tim was cut off by Damian and Bruce.

“Yes,” they said together, like blunt father like blunt son. Dick wrapped his arms around himself and refused to let himself cry.

“You hold me to a higher standard Bruce, and I don’t mind. I can be the responsible one, I’m glad to be, but this just isn’t fair. Just because I’m not prone to making decisions like this doesn’t mean I don’t know how to. Jason knows nothing about us. He knows my name, and it’s not like the Al Ghul’s didn’t already know that,” Dick said, snapping a glare at Bruce, who had the decency to at least look a little humbled. “I haven’t told him anything. I was with him before we went to the docks. We sat around and watched TV. I got the call the same time he did, but neither of us said anything. You already knew Ra’s was there, so nothing he said helped us. He already knew we would attack the shipment, so nothing I said helped him. This isn’t something I started lightly, Bruce. I know what I’m doing, and I’m not going to make the same mistakes you did.” Dick didn’t wait for any of them to reply. He just turned around and got back on his motorcycle. Let them think what they want, he knew he wasn’t hurting anybody, so he wasn’t about to let them make an idiot out of him. His bike roared to life, and he drove for Jason’s. 

—

When he got back to Jason’s safe house, Jason was sitting on the couch finishing the Twilight Zone marathon. He looked up when Dick climbed through the window.

“How’d it go?” He asked.

“About as good as you could expect,” Dick snapped. He was full of restless angry energy, and needed a release. He made his way to Jason, and climbed into his lap. He tangled his fingers in Jason’s curly black hair and kissed him hard. He let his tongue slide in Jason’s mouth just as Jason’s hands came up to grab his ass.

“I need you to fuck me,” Dick gasped into the kiss. Jason’s hands clenched on Dick’s ass.

“Yeah, ok.” He stood up suddenly, carrying Dick with him. It would never fail to turn Dick on when Jason carried him. Jason was massive, almost as big as Bruce. Nothing but solid muscle and height. He was built like a tank, and Dick loved it. 

Jason threw Dick on the bed, and made short work of his suit. He pulled off his own shirt and jeans, and pulled Dick’s legs apart. He settled himself in between them and moved to kiss Dick again. Dick moaned into the kiss. Jason dragged his mouth down to mouthe at Dick’s neck and shoulders, leaving hickies that Dick didn’t want to have to explain to Bruce later on. Jason moved away for a second to grab lube and a condom out of the beside drawer, and then started to stretch and prep Dick.

“Jason,” Dick moaned as three fingers breached his hole. “C’mon, just fuck me.” 

Jason smirked at him as he pulled his fingers out. He coated his cock with lube, and then very carefully let the head pop into Dick’s hole. Dick moaned and squirmed, trying to get Jason’s cock farther inside, but Jason wouldn’t let him. 

“Jason,” Dick whined. 

“Say the magic word, Dickie,” Jason smirked. Dick gasped as Jason let a fraction of a centimeter more slide in. 

“Please!” He finally groaned out. Jason thrust all the way inside in one sudden sharp burst, and Dick screamed, arching his back. Neither of them lasted long after that. Jason twisted his hand around Dick’s cock, and soon Dick was coming. The spasming of Dick’s hole threw Jason over the edge, and he came inside Dick.

He pulled out moments later, and threw the condom in the trash. They lay panting afterwards, sated and happy, Dick’s head pillowed on Jason’s chest. 

Dick’s phone chimed, and he groaned in annoyance. He reached over and glanced at the screen. He had one new text from Barbara.

_Robin went after a Joker goon tip in Amusement Mile. Will need backup. Red R and Bats with Bane in East Gotham._

Dick groaned again and sat up. Jason’s hand made it’s way around Dick’s waist.

“What is it?” He asked sleepily. 

“Robin went to clean up some of Joker’s goons at Amusement Mile. He needs backup, I need to go,” Dick said. It didn’t really occur to him then that that was the first piece of information he’d ever let Jason have about his night job. It probably didn’t occur to him because Jason just grunted a reply, and rolled over, pulling his arm away.

“Alright,” he mumbled into the pillow. “I’ll see you later then, try not to get yourself killed.” Though he said it as if it was nothing more than a throwaway comment, Dick knew that was something Jason constantly worried about. How did he know? Because he worried as well. He smiled and kissed Jason lightly on the lips.

“I will,” he said. With that Dick was up. He pulled his suit back on and was out the window in moments. 

It took him almost ten minutes to get to Amusement Mile, and when he did he found it in chaos. Bruce was fighting off League of Assassin’s members, the Joker was no where in sight, but some of his goons lay unconscious on the ground. Damian was no where to be found. Dick helped Bruce take care of the assassin’s without a word, and when they were finished, and it was all over, Dick turned to Bruce in shock.

“What the hell happened?” He asked. Bruce turned to him with a look that shook Dick to his very core. Never in his life had Bruce looked at him like that. He was the good son, he never did anything to make Bruce angry. Certainly not that angry. Not since he’d quit being Robin. 

“The League was tipped off. We weren’t ready for them, they took Robin.” 

Dick froze. His mind caught on five words that repeated themselves over and over in his mind. _The League was tipped off_. But that was impossible, there were crimes happening all over Gotham, constantly. The League would have no way of knowing which one Damian would respond to. Not unless…

_No._

“They made it very clear,” Bruce said. “That it was the assassin fucking that fool, Nightwing, that told them.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to leave me a prompt in the comments, feel free!


End file.
